1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a composition for producing an insulator (hereinafter, referred to simply as an ‘insulator composition’) and an organic insulator produced using the insulator composition. More specifically, the insulator composition comprises a silane-based organic-inorganic hybrid material containing one or more multiple bonds, an acrylic organic crosslinking agent and a silane-based crosslinking agent having six or more alkoxy groups to exhibit improved processability when used to form an insulating film of a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFIs) are currently used as switching devices to control the operation of individual pixels and driving devices of the pixels in flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and electroluminescent displays (ELDs). Thin film transistors are also expected to be useful in plastic chips for smart cards and inventory tags.
A typical thin film transistor may be comprise a semiconductor layer having source and drain regions, both of which are doped with high-concentration impurities, and a channel region formed between the source and drain regions; a gate electrode insulated from the semiconductor layer and positioned in a region opposite to the channel region; and source and drain electrodes in contact with the source and drain regions, respectively.
Inorganic semiconductor materials, such as silicon (Si), have been commonly used as materials for semiconductor layers of thin film transistors. With an increasing demand for large-area, inexpensive and flexible displays, however, semiconductor layers may use organic semiconductor materials rather than inorganic semiconductor materials that incur considerable cost and require high-temperature vacuum processes. Under these circumstances, a number of studies on organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) using an organic film as a semiconductor layer may be now being undertaken.
A gate electrode may be disposed under an insulating film, and source/drain electrodes and a semiconductor layer may be formed on the insulating film to fabricate an organic thin film transistor. The insulating film should may be rigid and dense through crosslinking so as to withstand chemicals and may be stably maintained even under extreme processing conditions in the subsequent steps. Thus, an insulating film that may be highly crosslinked to facilitate the fabrication of an organic thin film transistor in terms of processing would be desirable.